Hellish Day Ever!
by ChiyoTheBlackCat
Summary: Kurumi Rokudo, anak dari si master nanas –Mukuro Rokudo– jalan-jalan ke Taman Hiburan sama pacar, bapaknya yang-bentuknya-kayak-nanas, dan fans – fansnya#plakk#. Apakah hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik, atau buruk? Entahlah. Ikuti saja perjalanan nistanya. Don't Like, Don't Read please


Hellish Day Ever!

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya Chiyo, kalo iya pasti ceritanya Yaoi-an #tampol-ed

Genre : Humor (Gosong), Romance (Garing saus tiram)

Rate : K menyeruduk(?) T

Pairing(s) : Temukan di dalam tasnya Dora #plakk

Warning(s) : OOC, OC, jayus, gak jelas, aneh, abal, hati-hati duo nanas mesum dan garpu talanya, bikin mual, Typo bertebaran di langit yang biru#plakk

Summary : Kurumi Rokudo, anak dari si master nanas –Mukuro Rokudo– jalan-jalan ke Taman Hiburan sama pacar, bapaknya yang-bentuknya-kayak-nanas, dan fans – fansnya#plakk#. Apakah hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik, atau buruk? Entahlah. Ikuti saja perjalanan nistanya.

.

.

.

**Chiyo : Nyahahahaha.. Chiyo bikin fic baru yang tambah nista.. kyaaaahh!#girang**

**Reborn : Hn. **_**Dame-Chiyo**_** berisik banget sih *nutup kuping***

**Chiyo : Gapapa **_**TO THE EXTREME**_**! *teriak bareng Ryohei***

**Reborn : berisik, **_**Dame-Chiyo**_** !*glare***

**Chiyo : VOOOOIII...! Biarin TO THE EXTREMEEEE! *teriak bareng Ryohei dan Squalo***

**Reborn : Teriak lagi, Gue takol mulut lu pake nanas ***_**Death Glare**_*****

**Chiyo : GUPYAAAAHHH! *ngumpet di ketek Alaude* Ini bukan sequel dari Urusai, Ahou no Otou-san yaa.. Walau Ocnya sama.. Yuk kita mulai aja.**

.

.

.

_**Namimori, Jepang**_

Di pagi hari, terlihat seorang gadis sedang tiduran di kasur kesayangannya. '_ahh.. hari ini adalah hari yang paling baik yang pernah ada.. aku hanya berdua dengan pacar kedua ku, kasur.._' kata sang gadis seraya guling-gulingan di kasur tersayangnya. Tapi nasib berkata lain, tiba-tiba saja pintu _inosen_ sang gadis di buka (baca : di banting) oleh seseorang.. err.. sepertinya sesuatu#plakk

"Kurumi-chan~~ banguuunn~!," kata sesuatu itu kepada gadis tersebut yang bernama Kurumi. Kurumi hanya memasang wajah _pokerface_.

"_Nappotou-san_, ngapain sih pagi-pagi udah rame kayak lagi di pasar aja." Kata Kurumi dengan suara datar kepada sang _**Nappo**_.

"kufufufufu..," ketawa si bapak. "papap mau ngajak kamu ke taman hiburan. Gak mau ikut?," tanya sang papap sambil bersender ke pintu. Sekejap Kurumi langsung berapi- api.

"_Hontou_?! Ahahaha.. Aku ajak Alaude aah..." kata Kurumi seraya menggapai(?) handphonenya yang berwarna mejikuhibiniu. Sebelum menelpon sang pacar, Kurumi diberhentikan oleh suara ketawa nista sang papap.

"Kufufufufufu.. siapa yang bilang kita bakal ngajak si Skylark ntuh." kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum manis–err mesum. Tiba-tiba saja Kurumi diem. Lalu memasang wajah jijay bajay.

"Maksud papap cuman kita berdua?," tanya Kurumi kepo#plakk

"Ya iyalah, masa yaiya dong." kata si papap sambil tersenyum mesum lagi. Sumpah, Kurumi bisa melihat neraka ketika sang papap senyum.

"Gak mau ah. Aku mau sama Alaude aja. Papap pergilah, jangan kembali lagi." kata Kurumi seraya nutup pintu kamarnya, membuat rambut–err jambul papapnya nyangkut. Sang Papap udah teriak-teriakan minta dilepasin, tapi Kurumi gak peduli. Kurumi pun ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian_

Terlihat Mukuro sedang bersama seseorang–err tiga orang deh. Yang satu rambutnya pirang-pirang muda, matanya biru kece(?), tinggi, gagah, dan perkasa#tabok-ed# , Yang kedua hampir mirip sama di pirang, tapi rambutnya warna hitam dan matanya warna biru tua pake banget. Yang ketiga rambutnya pirang asli, rambutnya menerobos(?) gravitasi, poninya hampir nutupin matanya–Bukan alay ya– matanya berwarna biru laut. Ketiga –tiganya kece badai cetar membahana hali–*disumpel*._**euh oke lanjutkan**_.

"hn. _Nappo_ Herbivore, mana Pacar gue?." Tanya si pirang-pirang yang rambutnya kayak piring jatuh bunyinya prang. _**Baiklah, itu gak nyambung.**_

"Ku–kufufufufufu.. berani banget ya ngatain gue kayak gitu, Alaude." Kata si papap kepada si pirang-pirang yang ternyata bernama Alaude.

"maaf, Kurumi-chan mana?," tanya si Pirang yang satunya lagi ke papap Muku. Si Nappo hanya ketawa dengan.. err.. misterius

"Kufufufufu.. sebentar lagi juga tur–" kata-kata Mukuro terpotong. Mukuro, dan ketiga cowok kece itu kaget sambil melotot. Bukan, bukan karena tiba-tiba ada pedobear masuk ke rumahnya. Tetapi karena Kurumi turun dengan baju dress se lutut berwarna biru laut, rambut di ikat keatas, dan sedikit sentuhan lipgloss di bibir unyu-nya membuat Kurumi benar-benar manis. Manis banget sampe author sakit gigi. _**Baiklah, itu memang sudah gak jelas**_

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku lebay gitu? Ada yang salah ya?," tanya Kurumi panik. Ya gimana gak panik, empat serangkai itu ngeliatin dia dengan wajah yang tidak boleh di deskripsikan karena nanti ficnya jadi rate M #plakk#.

Ternyata yang cepat sadar adalah Alaude. "Hn. Kurumi ayo kita berangkat. Tinggalkan saja para Idiot ini." ajak si Alaude. Kata kata Alaude sepertinya benar benar menyadarkan ketiga cowok yang pertama karena kalimatnya itu bikin nyesek, dan yang kedua, Alaude pengen nyopet(?) Kurumi dari mereka.

"Nuooooo... Aku ikuuuutt~~!," teriak si Pirang asli sambil memeluk kaki Kurumi layaknya anak meminta ampun kepada Ibu tirinya *_**slapped**_* membuat Kurumi ber-_sweatdrops_- ria

"Giotto-nii, lepasin dong. Aku gak bisa gerak nih.." pinta Kurumi kepada si Pirang yang bernama Giotto. Akhirnya Giotto melepaskan kaki Kurumi dengan cepat. Bukan, bukan karena ia baru sadar kalo kakinya Kurumi bau sikil, tapi karena ia di _Death Glare_ sama Alaude.

"hn. Herbivore berisik banget. " kata si rambut hitam sambil menggandeng tangan Kurumi.

"Kyo-Kyoya-san.. tungguuu.. Alaudeee~" kata Kurumi seraya memasang muka panik. Alaude yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun baru sadar bahwa sang pacar digondol(?) adiknya, Alaude langsung menyambar(?) sang pacar dari tangan Kyoya.

"Hn. Adik herbivore-ku. Kurumi itu punyaku." kata Alaude sambil senyum sinis. Dan hanya mendapat balasan _Glare._

"Hn. Siapa yang Herbivore, Herbivore?," kata Kyoya sambil _smrik_. Alaude lama lama pengen banget ngelempar muka Kyoya pake nanas, tapi gak jadi karena nanti dia jadi ooc*slapped*. Kurumi yang dari tadi jadi rebutan nambah gondok. Akhirnya dia jalan ke pintu depan, mau pergi sendiri. Pas pintunya dibuka..

.

.

.

GUBRAAAAAKK!

.

.

Kurumi pun kaget setengah mampus.

Bukan, bukan karena tiba-tiba ada mobil jatoh dari langit. Tapii...

.

.

"AIYAAAA! Reborn-kun!, Colonello-kun! Minna,gapapa?," tanya Kurumi panik.

Ohh.. Arcobaleno toh.

"fyuuh.. maaf Kurumi-chan, kami tadi mau masuk, tapi kami denger ada yang berantem jadi kami nguping." kata cowok yang mirip banget sama Alaude dan Kyoya sambil tersenyum. Tapi bedanya, rambutnya ada kepangan di belakang. Kurumi hampir saja kena serangan jantung karena ngeliat cowok itu. Bukan, bukan karena dia mirip beruang Grizzli, tapi karena wajahnya itu mirip Kyoya dan Alaude tersenyum. _**Bayangkan, KYOYA DAN ALAUDE TERSENYUM!**_ *capslock jebol* #plakk#

.

_Oke lanjutkan_.

.

"Oi kau nakutin dia lagi Fon, Kora!," kata cowok yang rambutnya pirang pirang make bandana ijo yang suka ngomong kora di setiap akhir kalimat bahkan ketika bernyanyi juga. Laki-laki yang mirip _Kyoya dan Alaude_ tersenyum yang namanya adalah Fon hanya membungkukan badannya tanda minta maaf.

"Ah, Minna-san ngapain di sini?," tanya Kurumi kepo *slapped* sambil memerhatikan Enam cowok kece di depan pintunya. Kayaknya hari ini Kurumi di kelilingi cowok cowok seme ganteng kece #Kicked#.

"Hn. Dame-Kurumi. Kita ke sini mau ikut ke taman hiburan juga." Kata cowok kece berfendora . Kurumi hanya memanyunkan bibirnya tanda bete. '_Imuut_' batin para cowok cowok kece.

"Mou Reborn-kun, jangan panggil aku Dame.. aku bukan Tsu-chan!," kata Kurumi masih manyun sambil memberi _glare_ ke Reborn. Reborn hanya _smirk _aja.

"Oi, ayo kita berangkat. Skull-sama udah bosen!," teriak cowok yang memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya, Bahkan di bulu hidung juga ada. _**Baiklah, sepertinya Otak Author konslet. **_

"diem lu _Lackey_!," kata Reborn sambil men-_Death Glare_ Skull. Si korban hanya keringetan.

"yare yare, aku gak bakal dapet uang disini." Kata cowok berkerudung hitam kayak habis nyelayat trus di pipinya ada sesuatu yang ungu ungu.

"fufufu.. kalo gitu gak usah ikut, Viper." Kata cowok yang rambutnya hijau muda. Cowok bertudung itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"panggil aku Mammon, Verde, Bukan Viper!," seru Mammon kepada Verde. Kurumi benar benar geregetan.

"udah ayo deh! Daripada berantem mendingan kita berangkat aja! Yuk Al," ajak Kurumi sambil menarik tangan Alaude. Alaude hanya tersenyum menang ke arah Kyoya. Kalo kita lihat lebih dekat, banyak aura kasih–err.. Aura hitam di sekitar cowok cowok kece itu. Akhirnya mereka jalan juga ke taman hiburan.

.

.

_Skip Time author malas nulis karena tangan author ambeien#slapped#_

"Waaaahhh~~ Sugoi daaa!." Teriak Kurumi seneng. Kurumi dan sepuluh cowok kece pun jalan ke arah permainan. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan. Bukan, bukan karena mereka ber-_crossdressing_. Tapi karena ke-kecean mereka yang cetar membahana badai halilinta–*ditakol*. Banyak perempuan yang bisik-bisik sama temennya. Dan kebanyakan bilang,'eh eh.. liat tuhh.. kyaahh kece kece banget~' atau nggak, 'kyaaaahh! Beruntung banget itu cewek!'

"Minna. Kita main apa dulu nih?," tanya Kurumi sambil meluk tangan kanan Alaude. Alaude hanya memasang wajah menang.

"Kita ke rumah hantu aja," kata Verde mengusulkan dengan senyuman sinis. Kurumi langsung pucet. "y-yang lainnya?," kata Kurumi berharap ada ide yang lain.

"Gimana kalo Roller Coaster?," ajak Reborn sambil smirk. Sekarang Kurumi benar-benar pucat. '_dasar Reborn baka!_' batin Kurumi sambil menggerutu.

"Aku gak baka, Dame-Kurumi." kata Reborn dengan nada monotone. Kurumi nepok jidat '_gue lupaa! Dia bisa baca pikiran_' teriak kurumi dalem hati.

"yaudah yuk! Kita naik Roller Coaster aja dulu." kata Mukuro sambil menggandeng tangan anaknya. Kurumi langsung melototin papapnya yang kayak nanas itu. '_Dasar Nappotou-san!_' batin Kurumi.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah Roller Coaster.

_Skip time lagi yaa~ *winkwink*_

"Ughh.. aku gak mau naik Roller Coaster lagi," kata Kurumi masih meluk tangan Alaude. Tiba-tiba...

"Nufufufufu.."

.

.

Kurumi mendengar suara ketawa yang nista sama kyk bapaknya. '_Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku aja... mana mungkin dia di si_–'

"Nufufufufu.."

'_Sepertinya dia benar di sini_' batin Kurumi langsung _facepalm._

Ini dia, Buah yang satu lagi, Buah yang paling Nista selain bapaknya.. dia..

.

.

.

"Nufufufufu.. Hai Kurumi-chan" , "Aiyaaa!" teriak Kurumi kaget. "Kufufufu.. ngapain lu di sini, Daemon?" tanya si papap sama kakaknya.

.

Eh?

.

.

Kakaknya?

.

.

Ohh, pantes aja mirip–

.

–Mirip nanas *_slapped_*

.

"Hn. Semangka herbivore, ngapain lu di sini? Kayaknya gak ada yang ngundang elu." Kata Alaude kesel.

He?

.

.

Alaude kenal si Semangka head?

.

Pastinya Alaude kenal, Daemon Spade – Pedofil kelas kakap yang selalu ingin me–raep pacarnya tercinta di mana saja, kapan saja. Alaude benar-benar benci ketika makhluk ini muncul dengan mesumnya. Karena si semangka bakalan muncul di belakang Kekasihnya–selalu.

"Nufufufu... emang gue gak boleh ngeliat anaknya adek gue yang moe moe kyun?," tanya si Daemon– Semangka Spade *plak-ed*

"Kagak!," teriak Alaude dengan oocnya. Kurumi hanya ber–sweatdrop karena kelakuan pacarnya.

"Maa..maa... abis ini kita main apa?," tanya Fon ke Kurumi. "Aku gak tau, Fon-san. Menurut kalian kita abis ini main apa?," tanya Kurumi ke para cowok kece sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan tanda bingung membuat beberapa cowok kece mengalami _nosebleed_ dan sisanya hanya nge_blush_. _**Kurumi, Saia sarankan agar kamu nggak melakukan itu lagi kalau kamu gak mau dira*ep.**_

"Gi-Gimana kalo kita main Kora-kora,Kora!," teriak Colonello di sebelah Kurumi dengan beberapa warna _pink_ di pipinya. Kurumi hanya _facepalm_.'sebenarnya Colonello harus make kata **kora** di setiap akhir kalimat ya?' batin Kurumi.

"Ya-yaudah yuk!," kata Skull. "euhh.. aku nggak ya.." kata Kurumi sambil keringetan. Reborn hanya menunjukan _evil smirk_nya.

"hmmm? Dame-Kurumi takut yaa?," goda Reborn ke Kurumi. Wajah Kurumi langsung merah padam. Para cowok kece memperhatikan Kurumi dengan tatapan yang sulit dibayangkan. Author juga bingung*slapped*

"n-nggak k-kok! A-aku gak t-ta-takut!," kata Kurumi sambil gemeteran. oh–sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Terlihat Kurumi setengah menangis, dengan tubuh yang gemeteran dan wajah merah padam.

"Kufufufu/Nufufufu.. Kurumi-chan moe banget siiihh~!," teriak duo buah tropis–yang-sering-muncul-di-rujak sambil ingin memeluk Kurumi. Sebelum mereka menggapai badan Kurumi..

.

CKREEKKK!

.

.

Alaude melintas(?) di depan mereka dan menyeret kedua pedofil ke tiang terdekat, dan diborgol lah ntuh tangan dua manusia buah rujak *slapped*

"sampe elu berdua deket-deket Kurumi selangkah aja, gue gak akan segan-segan ngeborgol lu berdua di kandang singa." ancem Alaude sambil melotot ke arah duo buah pedo. Kurumi hanya _facepalm _lalu jalan duluan ke kora-kora. Sembilan cowok kece itu pun langsung men-_Death Glare_ duo buah tropis–pedo itu. Beberapa diantaranya memasang wajah 'sampe-elu-deketin-Kurumi-lagi-gue-bantai-lu' dan sisanya memasang wajah 'mati-aja-lu-duo-nanas'. Kedua korban hanya ketawa dengan uniknya.

"Minna!," teriak Kurumi dari jauh. "ayo main! Sini sini~," kata Kurumi sambil dadah dadah. Para cowok kece itu pun jalan ke arah Kurumi. Meninggalkan Semangka-head Daemon dan Nanas-buah-rujak Mukuro yang masih di borgol di tiang terdekat. _**Pray for Duo Buah Tropis**_ *kicked*

.

.

Muku : Author Sompr*et! Lepasin gue gak lu?!

Chiyo : VOOII! Enggak mau TO THE EXTREME! *teriak di kuping Muku*

Reborn : berisik, Dame-Chiyo. Lanjutin gak? *ngacungin leon-gun*

O-okeh.. yuk lanjut! *kabur*

.

.

.

"Yuk naik!," ajak Kurumi sambil nunjuk kora-kora. "hmm... gak takut, Dame-Kurumi?," goda Reborn membuat wajah Kurumi merah padam. "Mou.. nggak kok.. semoga aja," kata Kurumi sambil keringetan. Reborn nyengir epil *kicked*.

Akhirnya Kurumi dan yang lainnya naik kora-kora..

"Baiklaahh.. palangnya(?) akan ditutup jadi dimohon jangan ada yang berdiri ya." kata petugas kora-kora. Kurumi benar benar keringetan, Reborn hanya duduk dengan wajah datar, Alaude nyengir karena dipeluk Kurumi, Hibari meng-_Glare_ Alaude, Giotto semangat, Skull teriak-teriakan kayak orang kesambet, Verde hanya ketawa dengan misterius, Mammon diem aja, Fon senyum senyum, dan Colonello teriak, "Woghh! Gue naik Kora-kora, Koraa!,". _**well, mereka memang gak normal**_ *slapped*. Mukuro?

.

"Wooii! Lepasin gueeee!," teriak Mukuro minta tolong . Daemon hanya ber-_Nufufufu_-ria. Banyak orang-orang inosen(?) yang ngeliatin mereka berdua. Beberapa ada yang komen, "psst.. kasian banget ya? Diborgol gitu.", ada juga yang bilang, "wohhh.. nanas sama semangkanya nempel di tiang!,".

.

_**Baiklah, abaikan duo buah itu dan kita kembali ke Kurumi dan kawan kawan.**_

.

.

"Baiklah, Permainan dimulai!," teriak petugas kora-kora. Kora-koranya mulai gerak. Pelan-pelan.. pelan-pelan...sedeng.. kenceng –

"GUPYAAAAAHHH!," teriak Kurumi sambil meluk Alaude. Yang dipeluk hanya nyengar-nyengir dengan sangat Ooc. Reborn, Verde, Mammon, Fon hanya diem, Hibari tidur, Skull pingsan dengan busa busa dimulutnya, Colonello teriak, "KORAAAAAA!,".

.

.

Selesai main Kora-kora, wajah kurumi benar-benar pucet. dan akhirnya dia digendong Alaude. Sebenarnya pada gak setuju kalo Kurumi digendong Alaude, tapi apa boleh buat, Alaude kan pacarnya. "Kita istirahat aja dulu," ajak Fon dan dibalas dengan anggukan masal dari para cowok-cowok kece badai tornado *slapped*.

Merekapun duduk di bangku deket taman. Alaude nurunin Kurumi. "Uhhh... aku gak mau naik kora-kora lagi.." kata Kurumi dengan lemas letih lesu ambeien *plak-ed*

"Lagian maksain banget. Udah tau takut." Kata Reborn sambil masukin tangannya ke kantong celana. Kurumi men-_Glare_ Reborn tapi yang terlihat malah _Pout_. "kan kamu yang ngeledek aku, Baka-Reborn!," teriak Kurumi sambil manyunin bibirnya. _**Kurumi, saya sarankan sebaiknya anda kabur.**_

"Hoo.. berani banget ya ngatain aku Baka..," kata Reborn sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam. Kurumi langsung merinding disko dan ngumpet di belakang Alaude. "Aiyaaaa! G-gomen Reborn! Jangan makan akuuuu!," teriak Kurumi di balik awan–errr.. Alaude. Reborn hanya menghela napas. "kali ini akan ku maafkan karena kau manis. Tapi, kalo lain kali ngatain lagi, aku kurung kamu di dalem kandang yang isinya Mukuro Rokudo dan Daemon Spade." Kata Reborn. "Hiiii!," teriak Kurumi ketakutan.

.

.

Kenapa Kurumi takut?

.

.

Karena satu kandang sama Mukuro dan Daemon lebih parah dari satu kandang sama Singa dan Buaya.

.

"euhh.. pulang aja yuk..," pinta Kurumi. Dia udah kapok main yang extreme extreme kayak tadi. "hn. Kenapa kita harus pulang? Kan masih siang." Tanya Verde kepo *plakk*. Ternyata Verde semangat banget main yang extreme extreme. "siang apanya? Udah sore tau!," kata Giotto sambil nunjuk ke langit. Emang udah sore. Mungkin matanya Verde kelilipan krikil, atau kacamatanya kena saos spageti? Entahlah.

"ayoo pulaaangg! Aku mau nonton sinetron baruuu!," pinta Kurumi sambil narik-narik baju Alaude layaknya bocah kebelet pipis tapi takut ke kamar mandi. _**Baiklah, abaikan kalimat terakhir**_.

"emang sinetron apaan sih? Seru banget emangnya sampe gak bisa ketinggalan hah, Dame-Kurumi." kata Reborn judes. "sinetron _Kesatria Ultraman Pink the explorer_! Ayooo kita pulaangg!," kata Kurumi sambil ngembungin pipi kanannya tanda bete. _**Bah! Nista amat ntuh sinetron**_.

"Euhh.. yaudah yuk kita pulang. Besok lanjut lagi." kata Fon sambil _sweatdrop_. '_emang ada sinetron judulnya kumpulan judul kartun bocah umur 7 tahun?_' batin para cowok kece.

"Loh? Besok kan udah masuk sekolah?," tanya Kurumi. "besok masih libur, dame-Kurumi.." kata Reborn sambil nepok kepalanya Kurumi dan langsung di _Death Glare_ sama Alaude. "Ehhh!? Terus kita besok kesini lagii?" teriak Kurumi frustasi. Satu hari ini aja bersama para cowok kece abnormal udah pengen pingsan, apalagi dua hari? Bisa mati muda deh!.

"kalo kamu gak mau, kita bisa pindah ke tempat lain." kata Giotto sambil senyum ke arah Kurumi. "eehh? Kemana?" tanya Kurumi kepo*plakk*

"Kebun binatang." Jawab Reborn sambil smirk. '_gawat, ke taman hiburan aja udah kacau, apalagi ke kebun binatang, bisa bisa gue jadi umpan buaya!_' batin Kurumi. "euuhh.. kayaknya gak usah deh." kata Kurumi sambil keringet dingin. Membayangkan dia di iket Reborn trus dicemplungin ke kandang buaya terus kandang buayanya dimasukin singa..NOOOOOOOOO!

"Yaudah besok kita kesini lagi.." kata Reborn sambil nyengir epil. Kurumi akhirnya pasrah, menyerahkan semuanya kepada yang maha kuasa. Entah kejadian apa yang terjadi besok, pastinya lebih parah.

" . . .Ever" gumam Kurumi.

.

.

With Mukuro and Daemon..

"WOOOIII! Lepasin gue, Kamp*ret!." Teriak Mukuro frustasi. Ternyata dia masih di borgol bersama Daemon sampe malem. _**Poor you, Mukurock.. Lagian rambut kayak nanas**_ *gak nyambung* #plakk

.

.

OWARI DESUU!

**A/N : **

**Chiyo : Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gaje kan? Aneh? So pasti! Chiyo gitu loohh! Harap kripik dan sarapannya dan– *disumpel kaos kaki***

**Reborn : Mohon dipencet Tombol Reviewnya. *nyengir evil***


End file.
